All She Wrote
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: Ryley Gilbert, is a young girl looking after her sister and brother in the world of the Vampires that come into their lives after their parents deaths. Can she keep her family safe or will everything crumble? Starts in Pilot. Damon/OC
1. Pilot part 1

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but my OC Ryley and any other character's you've never heard of before:P

**Author's Note: **I'm using Kristen Stewart as Ryley because I am in love with her...I have no idea why or when it happened okay? But I love her so much! I know she cheated on Rob and all but I still love her...I've become obsessed with Twilight again and I know that seems bad to some people but...my obsession with the Vampire Diaries and Supernatural is worse...trust me. Anyway, Ryley will be older than Elena and Jeremy, I wanted to try and write an OC fic where my character was older...so anyway. It's a Damon/OC as you can tell I love Damon :P She's actually not going to be that much older than Elena or Jeremy, maybe two years older than Elena and four years older than Jeremy.

I'm sorry I haven't updated any my stories, I've recently left college and there was a lot to do with talking to lecturers and stuff like that, but that's over with thank god, and I know writing a new fic wasn't exactly the best idea...but once an idea comes into my head I need to get it down. I'll try and get my other stories updated ASAP!

Ryley's outfits will be on Polyvore so you can check them out :)

Anyway Enjoy..

**Summary: **Ryley Gilbert, is just a young girl looking after her sister and brother in the lives of the Vampires that came into their own lives. Can she help keep her family safe? Or will everything crumble? Damon/OC

* * *

**Pilot part 1**

The brunette lying on the bed grumbled and rolled over, one of her arms dangling off the bed, her pale skin visible even in the darkened out room. A groan escaped her lips as she opened one of her green eyes, things around her blurry. There was a quite knock on her door and she repressed another groan as she pushed herself up off the bed and pushed her long brown locks from her face. She managed to shuffle over to the door and open it, seeing her younger sister smiling sheepishly at her.

"Morning Ryley" She said with a smile, a bright smile that the brunette could see it was fake.

"Morning Laney" She mumbled through a yawn. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your bags...I forgot to buy one the other day...I was sure I did...but I can't find it"

"Sure" Ryley nodded with a roll of her eyes, she turned and went over to her wardrobe, opening it up and pulling out one of the brown shoulder bags and throwing it at her sister's open arms. "There ya go"

"Thanks, you're a life saver"

"I know" Ryley smirked.

"At least you don't need to go to school"

"Thank god..one more year at that place and I think I would choke" Ryley huffed, she was glad to be finished school, she'd finished during the summer...not that she'd been much after her parents death but she still had to graduate. Elena laughed lightly and took off down the hall towards her own room, Ryley closed the door over and moved to the mirror. She seen that her hair was wild and untamed so she pulled it back so it sat in a side ponytail.

She moved to her drawers and pulled out some clothes, slipping out of her pajamas. She pulled on her clothes, and moved out her bedroom and loudly stomped past her younger brother's room and down towards the stairs. She went down into the kitchen to see her Aunt Jenna moving around.

"Morning" She said.

"Morning Ry" Jenna mumbled back, quickly moving around. "How are you?"

"Good" Ryley nodded in response noticing that her sister wasn't in the kitchen yet. "You?"

"Getting there" Jenna huffed.

"Morning" Elena said coming into the kitchen.

"Morning" Jenna replied "Toast...I can make toast"

"It's all about the coffee" Ryley said with a grin.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked coming into the kitchen.

"Your first day at school and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna said "Lunch money?"

"I'm good" Elena nodded and Jeremy took the money from Jenna's open hand.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Loads of stuff" Ryley said leaning over Jeremy to get her phone.

"Seriously?" Jenna asked wide eyes.

"no I was kidding" Ryley shrugged.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now crap" Jenna said.

"Then go...they'll be fine" Ryley said with a nod.

Jenna gave a nod before heading out the door, the front door slamming. That was when Elena turned to Jeremy.

"You ok?"

"Don't start" he said with a huff and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ignore him" Ryley said "It's what I do"

Ryley looked to the tv to see that two people by the names of Brooke and Darren had gone missing over the weekend, she froze slightly. Where had she seen this before? She knew the two people's faces from somewhere but she wasn't sure where.

"You ok?" Elena asked and she looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Ryley nodded and the sound of a horn caught their attention "That'll be Bonnie"

"Yep"

"Tell her I said Hi"

"I will" Elena said nodding "I'll see you later"

"Bye"

Elena grabbed her leather jacket and rushed out of the house, something washed over Ryley and she froze again, turning her head slightly to see a black crow sitting on the window. She frowned, her green orbs widening slightly.

"Shoo!" She snapped throwing a wet sponge from the sink at the window.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked putting the cup down.

"Getting rid of that horrid bird" She said making a face. "Hey you want a ride to school?"

"Sure.." he shrugged.

"Okay then"

She grabbed her keys off the counter, but noticed that Elena had left her phone sitting. She grabbed it too and the two siblings walked out of the house towards the car. They drove in silence and Jeremy got out in such a hurry that Ryley didn't even get to say goodbye to him. She rolled her eyes and got out too, going to find Elena.

She walked into the school, eventually finding her sister who turned to look at her in surprise.

"What are you-"

"You forget anything?" Ryley asked with raised eyebrows.  
"No"

"Yes you did" Ryley said showing the younger brunette her phone.

"Oh..."

"Hey Bonnie"

"Hey" Bonnie smiled.

"Okay..call me if you want a ride home"

"Miss Gilbert. I didn't know you were coming back this year...did you fail that many classes?" A voice asked.

Ryley's face grew dark as she turned her head, seeing Mr. Tanner and she glared, folding her arms "Actually jackass, I had to give my sister her phone, you know...and besides I than god that I'm out of this school...at least then I don't have to look at your ugly mug all day" She smirked and pushed past him and called out a goodbye to her sister, hearing some of the teens behind her snickering at what she'd said.

As she made her way out of the school building, she almost tripped her shoe catching something on her way out of the doors, someone caught her arm. She looked up, into the wide green orbs of a young teen who looked guenuinally shocked.

"Sorry...I'm clumsy" She said pulling herself upright.

"It's fine..." He said with a nod.  
"Thanks" She smiled.

"No problem" he said with a smile in return.

She went to walk away but he stopped her "You don't happen to be Ryley do you?" he asked.

"Yeah.." She nodded and looked around "How do you know?"

"Lucky guess" He said with a frown. "I'm Stefan"

"Well it's nice to meet you Stefan" She smiled "but I gotta go"

"Of course. Goodbye"

"Bye"

She felt a vibe go through her as he brushed past her, and she turned to watch him go. She frowned slightly...why did he seem so fimilar? She rolled her eyes and continued back over to her car and got in. She drove back to her house and went in, finding the silence deafening. Usually her parents would be chattering away...or something would be happening and yet here she was, lonely and in an empty house.

She frowned at the thought until her phone vibrated, she opened it up and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Meet me...ten o'clock at the grill okay? no arguments...just be there"

"Lori-"

"No. You'll be there okay!"

"Okay! Okay!"

* * *

After going for a shower and getting ready, Ryley was now sitting in the Grill waiting on her friend Lori. In she walked, looking like a runway model while Ryley felt that she looked like a shabby hobo from the streets. She slouched in her seat and scowled at her friend, as she flicked her her hair back out of her face, showing off her olive skin. As Ryley thought about it, her best friend actually had a lot more in common with Elena in looks than she did herself, and they were siblings.

"Good. You're here" Lori said sitting across from her.

"Lori...you're thirty minutes late" Ryley said with a frown.

"Right...sorry" Lori rolled her eyes dramatically "so...I have news"

"About?"

"This new hottie in town"

"What?" Ryley scoffed.

"Yeah...I met him the other night in here after you left"

"You did?"

"yeah"

"His name?"  
"Damon"

"Damon what?"

"I don't know I didn't ask...too busy working on his smolder to notice...I mean he was smoking"

"You're dating someone"

"So? That does not mean I can't check out a fine piece of ass when I see one" Lori said and Ryley made a face as she rested her chin on her hands.

"That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"You couldn't have called and said this..."

"No. Definitely not"

"You're weird"

"No. You're weird. You haven't had a boyfriend in two years"

"I think you're forgetting that I'm only eighteen Lori...you're twenty one"

"Exaclty. You're eighteen...nineteen soon. You need a man"

"I don't need a man"

"You do..."

"I don't"

"Listen I know it's hard but a guy could really take your mind off of things at home"

"Lori I know you're trying to help me...but seriously...don't"

"No...I will find you someone"

"I'll find someone in my own time" Ryley scoffed in response.

"Ugh, you're so difficult and stubborn"

"I'm still practically a teenager Lori"

"Wow...why am I hanging out with kids?"

"Because I'm the only person you actually like in this town.."

"I know" Lori nodded "Drink?"

"I'm underage...and besides it's ten thirty"

"Ugh! buzz kill"

* * *

Ryley was in the house waiting on her siblings to come home from school when the door slammed shut.

"Ry?" Elena called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me out a little bit?"

Ryley got up from the couch and walked out into the hall to see her sister hobbling slightly. "what happened?"

"I fell..."

"You're an idiot"

"Look who's talking, you fall constantly...I'm surprised you don't have brain damage"

"Shut up"

Ryley helped her sister into the kitchen where she began cleaning up the wound on her leg.

"How was your day?"

"Just ordinary I guess..." Elena shrugged "You?"

"Probably the same" Ryley said "Meet anyone?"

"New? Yeah"

"WHo?"

"His name is Stefan"

"I met him this morning"

"You did?"

"yeah he stopped me from falling on my face" Ryley said with a shrug at her older sister's words, Elena rolled her eyes. "Do you like him?"

"He's cute" Elena said blushing lightly.

"Ooooh...what about Matt?"

"He hates me" Elena sighed.

"You did dump him"

"You gave me the courage to do it!" Elena shot back.

"I know" Ryley nodded "Besides...it's not really much to do with Matty anyway..."

"I know" Elena sighed "But he hates me"

"He doesn't hate you Elena...you dumped him...Air Supply's greatest hits"

"You know that's exactly what Bonnie said"

"Great minds think alike...there you go all done"

"How are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine...why?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep last night?"

"Oh?"  
"Yeah..."

"What was I saying?"

"Someone's name...I'm not sure..."

Ryley's eyebrows knitted together at this and she shrugged not sure either "I have no idea"

"Were you dreaming about someone?"

"Probably... don't remember much"

"Right...hey...do you wanna come to the grill with me later to see Bonnie?"

"Sure...why not?"

"Okay..."

"You're just asking because you want a ride"

"true..."

"You're such a loser Elena"

"Takes one to know one" Elena shot back childishly.

* * *

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill" Elena called to her aunt as she and Ryley made their way to the door.

"Ok, have fun...wait I got this. Don't stay out too late. School night" Jenna said.

"Well done Aunt Jenna" Ryley smirked "But I'm no longer at school therefor...I can stay out as long as I like"

"Be home the same time as Elena. I'm the adult here"

"Okay" She huffed, and opened the door.

"Oh" Elena said as they both stared at Stefan.

"Sorry I was about to knock" He said "I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange"

"No worries. I get it. Blood makes you squeamish" Elena shrugged.

Ryley folded her arms and leaned against the door. "Hello Ryley"

"Hello Stefan" She said with a smile "I'll get the car started..."

"Okay" Elena nodded and Ryley made her way over to the car, giving her sister a quick glance before getting in and waiting. As the two spoke for a moment longer they both walked to the car. "You don't mind-"

"No. Just get in" Ryley said with a roll of her eyes. The two got in and she began driving and looked around.

"Ryley this is Stefan Salvatore"

"Salvatore?" Ryley said.

"Yeah" Elena nodded.

"As in Zach?" She asked glancing at the brown haired green eyed boy.

"Yes" He nodded "He's my uncle"

"Oh right" Ryley nodded, she felt a little uncomfertable around this boy and she didn't know why. There was some sort of weird vibe coming off him...that she didn't totally understand. But she'd figure it out eventually...

* * *

**So that's the story! I hope you guy's enjoyed the first chapter (I know it sucks) as much as I did writing it. What did you think? :P Part 2 will be up tomorrow...I won't do it like that...I thought I had more time on my hands today...turned out I didn't...so...oh well. **

**My Character Lori is portrayed by Mila Kunis..**

**Ryley is only eighteen now but she will turn nineteen during season 1 **

**So there is a twist to this story and how Ryley is important to the story and her relationship with Damon will get worse before it gets better, although she's not a doppelganger like Elena or anything like that lol **

**I'm gonna leave it to you guy's to decide how she finds out the boys are Vampire's...what do you think? **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the first chapter! :P **

**Until next time...**


	2. Pilot part 2

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but my OC Ryley who is faced by Kristen Stewart

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to do the chapters as two parts, as I said on the last chapter it was because I didn't have enough time, so...OH! And I've thought about if I get to season 4..which hopefully I will! I'll be saving some of the beloved characters that die...okay? Just so you guy's know!

**Thank You: **GrapeJuice101, Winxgirl1997, Tvdlover87654, Tvdlover87654, Blood-in-poison, WolfLover1989 and Hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

Ryley's outfits will be on Polyvore so you can check them out :)

Anyway Enjoy..

* * *

**Pilot part 2**

"So you were born here in Mystic Falls?" Caroline Forbes asked as the five sat in the Grill, asking the newcomer questions about his life.

"Mm-hmm, and moved away when I was still young" He nodded.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away" Stefan nodded.

"Sorry to hear that" Ryley said with frown on her pale face. Stefan gave her a nod as he searched her face.

"Any siblings?" Elena asked him with a small smile.

"None that I talk to, I live with my uncle" He nodded.

"So, Stefan if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline said with a grin.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls" Bonnie finished.

"It's boring" Ryley said rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous that you can't go" Elena said pointing at her older sister.

"Pffft" Ryley scoffed "Please, I'll have to be there anyway since our dear little brother is on drugs"

Elena frowned and nodded when Stefan looked from the older brunette to Elena "Are you going?"

"Of course she is" Bonnie nodded with a smile.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE **

"You promised" Zach said accusingly to his uncle Stefan as he showed him the article about the Animal attack.

"This was an Animal attack" Stefan said.

"Don't give me that, I know the game, you tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control"

"And I do" Stefan shot back, giving his nephew a glower.

"Please Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up"

"It's not my intention"

"Then what is it? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself" Stefan said with a frown.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore" Zach told him.

"Where do I belong?" Stefan asked him.

"I can't tell you what to do, but coming back here was a mistake" Zach said.

Stefan suppressed a sigh as he opened the cupboard door and pulled out one of his old journals, and a picture slid out, a picture of a woman who looked exactly like Elena, but the name under it read "Katherine 1864"

**Gilbert House **

_"Come on Ryley this way" The little blonde girl called from in front of her, her long curls bouncing as she ran. _

_Ryley managed to pick up the pace without falling over as she followed her "Where are we going?" She called, as she managed to move over a fallen tree branch in the woods of Mystic Falls. She was near Wickery Bridge, this much she could tell. _

_"Just hurry" _

_The little girl vanished as Ryley came to a stop, as a large white house came into view. She walked out a little further, and was suddenly hit with something hard and she fell backwards, her back hit the damp ground as the sun shone down on her face. _

_"Oh my-I'm so sorry!" A voice called and she came to and managed to get to her feet, almost stumbling again. She picked up the ball and realized this is what she'd been hit with. She looked up coming face to face with a raven haired blue eyes young man, probably no older than herself. Ryley found herself at loss for words when he stopped in front of her. He stared her up and down and she copied him seeing that she was in pajama shorts and a tank top. She blushed furiously. "I-you-um...I don't know what to say" He said. _

_"Me neither.." It was then that she realized what he was wearing. "Um...you're..." _

_"This is 1864" He said tilting his head, his icy blue eyes gleaming with hunger. "I've never seen a woman wear something like that before" He said pointing at her pajamas. _

_"1864?" She questioned. _

_"Yes..." He said, confused. _

_"Oh" She mumbled, blushing furiously again. _

_"I'm Damon" _

_"Ryley" _

_She stared at him for a moment, when she noticed the silver chain around his neck. "Where did you get that?" She asked and he looked down at what she was pointing at. He then shimmered and disappeared..._

Ryley wrenched up from the bed, confused and she looked down herself seeing that she was wearing her pajamas. "What a weird dream.." She mumbled looking around.

* * *

"Oh my god you should have seen him today in History with Tanner today!" Elena gushed on about Stefan as they ate dinner.

"Tell us then" Ryley said leaning forward as she plopped a soon full of salad into her mouth.

"Mr Tanner was asking us about the casualties in 1864"

"Oh?"

"and There was 346 casualties, if you didn't include the local civilians, and Tanner said there was no local civilian casualties...but Stefan said there was 27...and he could brush up on his facts in the Founder's archives" Elena said.

"I would've loved to see his face" Ryley said with a grin.

There was a knock at the door and they both looked up "That should be Bonnie"

"Oh...I'll give you guy's a ride"

"Are you sure? You don't have to?"

"Of course it's fine" Ryley nodded "I need to meet Lori at the grill"

"Oh..okay you'll come pick us up though.."

"I'll be out in about half an hour...I'll drop you off...meet Lori and then come out"

"Okay"

* * *

After Ryley had spoken with Lori, she made her way out to the Falls where the party was, she slowed to a stop something catching her eye. She froze when she seen something whizz by the car. She swallowed and shook herself, and began driving again. She kept a close eye on something going past her car, but when she finally made it to the Falls she stopped and got out.

She made the rest of the way on foot and trudged through the mud and the grass. "You look a little lost" A voice said and she froze. Something washing over her, something bad and evil. She turned looking, seeing nobody. Supressing a sigh she turned and almost let out a scream, her green orbs connecting with icy blue eyes, and instanlty, something washed over her again, comforting her in a way but also frightening her.

"you...how-" and then she recognized him. "Oh my god"

"You could call me that" he said raisng an eyebrow.

"No sorry...I just..you look fimiliar" She said.

"as do you...you must be Ryley Gilbert" he said and she nodded, confused.

"And you are.."

"Damon"

"Oh" She breathed out.

"Where are you headed?"

"To get my sister" She said too quickly.

"Oh the party out there?"

"yes" She nodded, raising an eyebrow "You look a little old for a party"

"maybe" he grinned helplessly. "Have fun"

Ryley looked down and then back up to see him gone, and she frowned. Her heart was pounding in her chest, confused. How...could someone be from her dreams? Looking exactly like him...she turned and scurried off into the woods.

She eventually found her sister, and her friend Bonnie talking, but the ambulance caught her eye.

"Hey" They both said.

"Hi" She managed to mumble out.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Oh..nothing...just tired" She lied,not very convincingly "What's going on...why is there an ambulance?"

"Vicki Donovan was attacked by an animal...we're going to the coffee shop...are you comin?" Bonnie asked.

"No...we need to get Jeremy home" Ryley said.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Stefan rushed out into the Boarding House, storming past his Nephew.

"What's going on?" Zach asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach and it wasn't me"

He quickly entered his bedroom, and just as he shut the door the balcony windows were open and a crow flew in and sat on the wooden pillars that held the house up. As Stefan stared at it, he turned to see a raven headed man standing on the balcony.

"Damon"

"hello brother" Damon smirked.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog"

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it"

"It's been fifteen years Damon" Stefan said.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties, that horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads" Damon said moving around the room.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do"

"I've managed to keep myself busy"

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah that can be a problem...for you" Damon said.

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little word...Elena...she took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine" Stefan said but he wasn't thinking of Elena at this point in time.

"Well let's hope not, we both know how that ended" Damon said "Of course...then there is the Ryley conflict.."

"You leave her alone" Stefan said. "She doesn't know who we are!"

"She will..eventually...I know things about Little Ryley Gilbert that she doesn't know herself...I know a lot about her" Damon said eyeing his brother...but Tell me something Stefan, when's the last time you had something stronger than squirrel"

"I know what you're doing Damon, It's not going to work"

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon mocked Stefan and began, hitting his head.

"Stop it"

"let's do it, together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just...let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena and Ryley"

"Stop it!" Stefan growled.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like" Damon mocked as Stefan's face transformed. "I can"

"I said stop it!" Stefan growled, running at Damon and throwing them both of out the window. Stefan landed on the concrete, looking up seeing that Damon wasn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six, missing style but I was pleasently surprised. Very good with the whole face-thing. It was good" Damon said.

"You know it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go people die"

"That's given"

"not here, I won't allow it"

"I take that as an invitation"

"Damon, please. After all these years. can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word" Damon told him.

"Just stay away from them...stay away from Ryley Damon, I mean it"

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked ignoring him, "Oh yeah sun's coming up in a couple of hours and poof, ashes to ashes. Rleax...it's right here" Damon said. He handed him his ring and Stefan placed it on his finger, as Damon's face changed and grabbed him, by the throat and flung him against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again" The lights inside the house came on "I think we woke Zach up...sorry Zach"

**Gilbert Home **

After getting home, Ryley was lying asleep on her bed, mumbling, not noticing the crow sitting on the window ledge. _"Damon" _She mumbled and rolled over.

_Ryley was walking around the Mystic Falls woods again, now she was wearing her grey sweatpants and lone of her dad's old t-shirts. She walked along and she tripped up falling into the mud. _

_"Oh...you tripped" The voice said and he helped her up, she seen Damon. "Ah...Miss Ryley" he said. _

_"No..no...just Ryley.." She nodded, feeling a little confused.._

_How was this happening?_

* * *

**So **** I thought about having Ryley as a Psychic, but not your usual sort of Psychic...not figured it all out yet but thanks Hayden for giving me the idea! **

**Until next time...**


	3. Night of the Comet

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but my OC Ryley who is faced by Kristen Stewart

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to do the chapters as two parts, as I said on the last chapter it was because I didn't have enough time, so...OH! And I've thought about if I get to season 4..which hopefully I will! I'll be saving some of the beloved characters that die...okay? Just so you guy's know!

**Thank You: **GrapeJuice101, Winxgirl1997, Tvdlover87654, and Hayden for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

Ryley's outfits will be on Polyvore so you can check them out :)

Anyway Enjoy..

* * *

**Night of the Comet **

Ryley walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes tiredly and went into the kitchen, the dark pouring through the kitchen as she switched on the light. She moved over to the sink and grabbed a glass, pouring water into it.

"You know you just seem to disappear all the time" A voice said and she jumped, whirling around but nobody was there. She brushed a strand of brown hair from her pale face, she licked her lips before turning. She looked back down at the water in the glass and stopped the facet, and looked up. In the window, the reflection of Damon appeared and she turned, the glass dropping and the water pooling out."Why?"

"W-why what?" She asked confused.

"You keep disappearing" He said "Why?"

"I-I don't...I don't know"

"Nice place you have here" He said.

She looked around and then looked back at him, seeing that he was gone.

"Ry you alright?" Jeremy asked.

"uh..yeah...yeah Jer I'm fine" She smiled.

"You've always been a bad liar" He said with a nod and he picked the glass up.

"yeah...I just...uh...I thought I seen someone outside the window...I don't know...I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah, night"

Ryley quickly went up the stairs and went into her room, shutting the door and closing the door behind her. She let her head rest against the door and she turned coming face to face with Stefan...only...he looked different. In the same sort of outfit as Damon had been in.

"Hello Ryley"

"St-Stefan?" She asked confused "How-"

"I missed you"

"W-what?" she asked confused.

"You didn't come back...Damon..he blames me"

"What? no..what are you talking about?"

"Ryley?" A voice asked.

She turned to the door and then turned back, seeing that the funny looking Stefan wasn't there anymore. She frowned, in confusion she opened the door seeing Elena, Stefan behind her. He was staring at her with what looked like wide eyes.

"Who were you talking to?" Elena asked.

"Nobody" Ryley said "Myself"

"Oh...you're weird"

"I know" Ryley nodded and stared back at Stefan, and then closed the door over and leaned against it. She slid down the door, her face in her hands. What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

The next morning Ryley rolled over on the bed and got up without even blinking she moved to the window and opened the curtains. She moved from the room and went downstairs to see her Aunt and her sister in the kitchen.

"Ryley. I asked Elena...what do you think Boozey house wife? or Sexy stewardess?" Jenna asked. She showed her with her hair up and her hair down.

"Hair up" Ryley nodded.

"Told you" Elena said "You look tired"

"I am...I didn't sleep much"

"Yeah up all night talking to yourself..."

"Talking to yourself?"

"Probably sleep talking"

"Bonnie's here" Elena said and grabbed her bag "I'll see you guy's later"

"Bye"

Jenna then turned to Ryley and smiled "So...I got you a job interview"

"What?" Ryley scoffed.

"Yeah. You need to do something"

"Suppose" Ryley mumbled.

"It's today...today...at 12"

"What? Jenna are you serious? Are you-"

"Go get ready" Jenna smiled patting her neice's head before going out of the kitchen. Ryley's head fell to the kitchen table with a thud.

**Later**

After her interview, Ryley was told to wait outside until they decided whether or not to hire her. Someone sat in front of her, and she then payed attention to who it was.

"Stefan" She said.

"hey" He said.

"You should be at school"

"I'm actually just going back to school"

"Oh"

"How are you?"

"I'm getting there" She said with a shrug, she looked down and then back up at him "You?"

"Getting there" he smiled "Listen, I was thinking maybe you and I should talk some time...try to be friends"

She blushed "Sounds good...but I need to be able to trust you...and recently...there's this thing going on with me...that...even I don't know...I don't trust anyone ad I know that's weird-"

"I know what you mean"

"Right...I'd be happy to get to know you though Stefan"

"Good, that's a start" He said.

"Miss Gilbert?" A voice asked.

They both looked to the voice, and she stood "I'll see you later"

"Bye" he nodded.

Both unaware of the dark figure across the room, icy blue eyes narrowed. Ryley followed the boss into the back, as the eyes watched her, as Stefan left the Grill.

* * *

_"You can't leave Miss Ryley" Damon said. _

_Ryley looked around the forest from where she was sitting, and she looked back to Damon "I don't even know how I'm here I don't even know how to leave" _

_"I'm glad that you are" he said with a nod "I'd like you to meet somone"_

_He put his hand out for her, slowly she put her hand in his and he pressed his lips to it gentley and smiled up at her, he began leading the way, his hand still in hers, and they began walking. As they walked, she seen the back of a young man with light brown hair and she recognised him. _

_"Stefan" Damon called, the young boy turned he was probably no older than he was now. Ryley froze and Stefan turned...yep the same Stefan. "This is Ryley" _

_"Ah...I thought maybe my brother was making you up" _

_"No of course not" Damon scowled. _

_"I thought you were, brother" Stefan mocked him. _

_Ryley looked between them both, what was happening? How was this happening? _

_"No Ryley you can't leave yet..." Damon said._

_"What?" She asked. _

Ryley was pulled from her sleep hearing her phone ringing, dozily she answered it. "hello?"

"Will you come pick me up please?"

"sure" She said.

"Were you asleep?"

"No" Ryley mumbled, and moved from the bed. She got up and moved from the bed.

"I'm at the Grill...I just...I want to go see Stefan and I didn't take the car-"

"It's fine, I'll be right there" Ryley said.

_"You promised you wouldn't leave" _

She looked around, her face falling and she ran a hand through her hair before staring over at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She frowned, getting up and hit the door with her palm as she passed it. Grumbling to herself as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door, after slamming it. She made her way outside, coming to an abrupt hault as she spotted the crow sitting on the hood of her car.

Her lower lip trembled and she stomped towards it, though the crow didn't move and she stood right in front of it, Ryley had no idea why she was being so emotional...she didn't understand what was happening to her. The crow suddenly cawed and flew off, and she got in her car and slammed the door after.

She drove to the grill and Elena got in the car, staring over at her worridely. "You look like you could run somebody over"

"I'm fine" She replied back dryly.

She drove to the Boarding house, and stopped outside it "Will you come with me?"

Ryley looked to her sister and nodded, getting out of the car quietly and followed her to the door.

Elena knocked, getting no answer and she knocked again but the front door opened, the two girls looked at each other before slowly entering the house. "Breaking and entering" Ryley mumbled following her younger sister.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called as they walked further in.

Suddenly a crow flew into the house, and Elena moved back a step so she was slightly behind Ryley. They both turned to look at the door, that was now closed and when Ryley turned back she smashed into something hard and looked up, into the icy blue eyes. Her heart stopped...how the hell was this happening? He had his hands on her waist, stopping her from falling backwards. She couldn't breathe...not sure what was going on...she thought maybe she'd imagined him the other night.

"We're...we're sorry for barging in. The door was...open" Elena stammered.

"You must be Elena, and you're Ryley, I believe we've already met"

"Da...Damon" She managed to get out through gritted teeth. He smiled crookedly at her.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother"

Ryley about choked "Stefan's brother?"

"Yes" he nodded "Are you okay? You seem a little flustered"

"I...I'm fine"

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother" Elena said.

"Ah Stefan's not one to brag" Damon said "Please, both of you, come, I'm sure Stefan will be along any minute"

"Wow..." Elena breathed "This is your living room?"

"Living room, Parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother is so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him" Damon said.

"Last one?" Ryley asked.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend, oh..you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet" Damon said. Ryley scowled at him.

"Nope" Elena said.

"Oops. Well I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end" Damon said.

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end" Elena said, Ryley could hardly breathe never mind talk.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello Stefan" Damon said.

Both girls turned to see Stefan his arms behind his back, not looking at them but at Damon. Ryley looked between them both.

"Elena. Ryley I didn't know you were coming over" Stefan said his eyes intent on Damon.

"I know. I should've called, I just..." Elena began.

"Oh don't be silly. You're welcome over any time, isn't she Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker"

"Thank you for stopping by, nice to see you"

"Yeah we should go" Ryley said nodding. "Like now Elena"

"Yeah...we should" Elena said "It was nice meeting you Damon"

"Great meeting you too, Elena" Damon said giving her a nod, he put his hand out for Ryley to take and she hesitantly took it, he moved it and pressed it to his lips, and she stopped breathing again. Oh no...oh She was going to freak out. "Great seeing you again Ryley"

She didn't know if this was some sort of crude joke but she gave a nod anyway, and went to follow Elena out, but the path was being blocked by Stefan.

"Stefan..." He didn't move "Stefan..."

He finally moved, Elena threw a glance at Ryley who shrugged and followed her out. Stefan kept his eyes on his brother, as the door shut over.

"Great Gal, Elena. Woo. She's got spunk. Ryley too...been a while though" Damon said tilting his head "You on the other hand look pooped"

"Some had to clean up your mess" Stefan replied.

"Well were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work right"

"How long were Elena and Ryley here"

"Were you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game of "I'm a high school student?"

"I'm not playing any games"

"Of course you are, we both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it"

"What game are you playing here Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see...won't you?"

"Of course but there is the thing, wee both know you're not interested in Elena"

Damon merely rolled his eyes "And if I'm not?"

"I won't let you hurt her"

"You're overly confident of yourself Stefan"

"She's not a toy Damon"

"Like I've said, brother. There are things about Ryley that I know, that she doesn't know herself...therefor. I can do as I wish..."

**Gilbert House **

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues"

"Well, at least it's an ex girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues, or amphetamine issues"

Jeremy entered the house "Jeremy? jeremy where were you?" Jenna asked following her nephew out into the hallway.

"I'm sure they just have a complicated relationship.." Ryley said to comfort her sister.

"Maybe" Elena shurgged.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?"

"Damon has his reasons, but mostly because I'm home. He wants to make my life miserable" Stefan said.

"Well he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk"

"She won't. I took care of her"

"You're sure?"

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon"

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it"

"Is she worth it? Are they worth it? The two girls? Uncle Stefan...are they worth all this trouble?"

**Mystic Grill **

Ryley had her first shift at the grill when she seen her brother come in and talk to Vicki. She rolled her eyes, and continued to clean.

"You look miserable" A voice said, causing her to jump.

She turned to stare into the icy blue eyes of none other than Damon.

"I'm peachy" She said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are you sure Ryley?"

"How do you know who I am?" she asked abruptly, narrowing her eyes.

"Founding families..know everybody" He said.

"Right...Right...I believe that"

"I dont' intend to make you uncomfertable"

She stared at him, and frowned "I didn't say you were...listen I'm working...so could you not...talk to me please?"

"Of course" He said, an emotion flickered across his face but he quickly composed himself and walked off, he sat at the bar and she watched him for a moment, before she seen Vicki walk over to him...say something to him and walk off again. She had no idea what was going on in her messed up mind...but he was beginning to make her feel very uncomfertable.

A little while later, both Damon and Vicki had disappeared, and Ryley felt a twinge of jealousy but managed to keep herself composed. She watched as her siblings disappeared out of the grill with her friends to try and find Vicki, and she rolled her eyes, wanting so badly just to go home and sleep. She had to fight back the anger that consumed her when she'd heard that Jeremy had slept with Vicki.

It annoyed her to no end and she looked to the clock, seeing her shift was nearly over, thankfully. She cleaned up another few tables hoping the next ten minutes would come in quickly..

* * *

As Ryley left the Grill she bumped into Stefan. "Hey" he said.

"Hi" She managed looking down.

"Ryley..." he said, and she slowly looked up at him.

"What?"

"You won't be sad forever" he nodded.

She frowned "Right..."

"Have you seen Elena..."

"I think she might be at home..I don't know...here's her number" Ryley said and pulled her phone out, and quickly wrote down her sister's number onto Stefan's palm with the pen from her pocket. "You should call her"

"Thank you"

"Not a problem" She nodded and went to walk past him. He stopped her by gripping her arm.

"Thank you" he said and she stared at him, confused. She gave a nod again and he let go of her arm and she quickly scurried over to her car.

She got to the house just as Elena was leaving, "Where are you going?"

"To see Stefan"

"Okay then..."

"Don't wait up.."

"I won't" Ryley rolled her eyes and went into the house and up the stairs, wishing her Aunt a goodnight and she went into her room. She collapsed on the bed, and closed her eyes sleep instantly taking over.

_"Because deep down inside there is a part of you that loves her, that will always lover her. I was worried that you had no huimanity left inside you, that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be" _

_"Who's pretending?" Damon scoffed. _

_"Then kill me" Stefan said. _

_"Well, I'm...I'm tempted" _

_"No. No you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive, you're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead, not that you care much...but Ryley? She doesn't know who you are and that bothers you. And you hate me because you blame me for her never coming back. You torture me because you loved her and you still do" Stefan said "And that my brother is your humanity" _

_"Salvatore! What the hell?W e've got a game to play!" Tanner said coming out of the locker rooms. _

_"If that's my humanity...then what's this?" Damon asked and he sped over to Tanner, biting into his neck and draining the blood from him. _

_"NO!" Stefan cried. _

_Tanner fell to the ground in a heap and Damon turned to Stefan, his face was horrible, the veins creeping up towards his eyes and his fangs showed. "Anyone. Anytime. Any place" _

Ryley wrenched up from the bed, the sweat beading her forehead. She rubbed it away with the back of her hand and looked around the room...

"What's happening to me?" She whispered to herself, fear consuming her...

What was happening to her?

* * *

**So **** As you can see Ryley's having some problems...but her life is not going to get any easier...**

**Until next time...**


	4. Friday Night Bites

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but my OC Ryley who is faced by Kristen Stewart

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to do the chapters as two parts, as I said on the last chapter it was because I didn't have enough time, so...OH! And I've thought about if I get to season 4..which hopefully I will! I'll be saving some of the beloved characters that die...okay? Just so you guy's know!

**Thank You: **GrapeJuice101, Winxgirl1997, DarkHeartRocker13, Hayden and Tvdlover87654 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

**A very special thank you to Grapejuice101 for all your help on this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you! **

Ryley's outfits will be on Polyvore so you can check them out :)

Anyway Enjoy..

* * *

**Friday Night Bites **

Ryley hadn't slept at all after her dream, she just couldn't seem to get around it. There wasn't even anybody she could talk to about it, seeing as if she spoke to Stefan about it he'd think she was insane, so she'd just have to keep it to herself. She stared up at the ceiling until her alarm went off, she threw the covers off her and moved to the door, a cawing sound stopping her in her tracks. She slowly turned to the window, seeing the crow sitting staring at her. She stared it out for a moment before repressing a heavy sigh. Why the hell was a bird following her?

Her phone began ringing "Hello?"

"Hey, are you working tonight?"

"No.."

"Okay...well you're really the only one that can cook...so would you do me a massive favour and cook tonight?"

"Uh..sure" Ryley said confused "Why?"

"Well, I invited Stefan over, and Bonnie so they can get to know each other"

"Okay" Ryley said rolling her eyes.

"You're okay with that right?"

"Yeah" Ryley nodded even though Elena couldn't see her.

"Are you sure...I can always microwa-"

"No. I'll make it"

"Okay..will you pick me up after practise?"

"Sure Elena" Ryley said "I'll see you later"

"Bye"

Ryley went down the stairs and into the living room after picking up the mail, the house was empty so at least she could sit and think about things will she needed to.

* * *

After a while of thinking and doing absolutely nothing, Ryley had went to watch Elena at her practice, she got out of the car, seeing Stefan playing football. She cocked an eyebrow but continued walking.

"You shouldn't be on school property Miss Gilbert" Tanner shouted.

She kept walking, but put her middle finger up and threw him a dirty glare in response, he glowered back at her, all the boys began whisteling and laughing. She stopped when she got to the cheerleading bit where all the girls were, which confused her was that she noticed Caroline wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked her with a smile.

"I was bored" She shrugged.

"Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked, huffing.

Ryley looked around "I don't know it's not like her" Elena sighed.

"I'll try her again" Bonnie said.

"I don't think you have to" Ryley said as the blue car pulled into the parking lot.

"Uh..." Elena said out of words to express herself.

"Oh my god. That must be the mystery guy from the Grill"

"Mystery guy?" Ryley asked "That's Damon Salvatore"

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?!" Bonnie asked. Elena nodded and they watched as Caroline kissed him and got out, Damon glanced in Ryley's direction, raising his eyebrows at her. She narrowed her own eyes in response before he pulled out and drove away.

"I got the other brother. I hope you don't mind" Caroline said to Elena. Ryley drew her a dirty look as she passed them and began smiling cheerily "Sorry I'm late girls, I uh..was busy" Ryley moved and sat down, bringing her knees up as she watched. "All right, let's start with the double herkey huddler, what do you say? And 5,6,7,8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Ryley noticed Elena was struggling a bit with it "Elena sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going!"

Ryley tuned Caroline out and stood as her sister made her way over to her "Think we should go home?"

"Yeah" She sighed "I want to see something first"

"You mean you wanna stalk Stefan?" Ryley smirked.

Elena punched her arm "No!"

The two stood back slightly and watched Stefan run around, Ryley looked to her sister who had a dreamy look on her face and she rolled her eyes.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Stefan walked into his room, lots of different things running around his mind but he stopped dead, seeing his older brother sitting reading a diary.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson the way you reveal your soul with so many..." Damon started and Stefan snatched the journal "Adjectives"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I've come to apologize, I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy human life then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. That I can learn to be a non-living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us.." Damon said seriously until he began laughing.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way, Damon"

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Ryley today BTW, that means "by the way" she looked all pretty with her pale skin and flushed cheeks..." Damon trailed off and seen the look on Stefan's face "simmer down. I didn't go near her, or Elena. I've got my own cheerleadernow. OOh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck"

**Gilbert House **

Ryley was cooking dinner, listening in to Bonnie and Elena talking. Bonnie was going on about being a psychic. She usually would have scoffed at such an idea, but she didn't.

"You explain it, Last night I'm watching Nine-O, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture"

"Oh come on, that commercial is on constant loop!" Elena said.

"Fine. Well how about this, today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3, numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen and twenty two" Bonnie said "How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asked. Ryley listened, stirring the pasta.

"She's just gonna say it's cause I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch" Elena said.

"Nobody wants to be a witch" Ryley said.

She finished up and poured the food into the bowl "That smells good"

"Home made" Ryley grinned "I seem to have taken after my dad with cooking"

"I didn't" Elena huffed.

"Serving spoons...where are they?" Ryley asked.  
"Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie said. The sister's looked at her and Ryley opened the drawer Bonnie had told her to open and she gaped over at her.

"Ok so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times"

"yeah, that's it" Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Stefan's here" Ryley mumbled and as soon as she uttered the words the doorbell rang.

"Ok. He's here. DOn't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self" Elena said, Ryley picked up the bowl and the plates and walked out of the room in front of her sister and went into the dining room, placing everything down. She set everything up and in walked Bonnie, looking nervous.

"It's fine" Ryley mumbled to her as she took a seat as Stefan and Elena entered smiling. The two sat down, Bonnie fidgited uncomfertably and Ryley decided to break the silence "You know you can eat..."

Elena then moved and helped herself to the pasta, and put some on Bonnie's plate and then onto Stefan's plate.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan with a smile.

"Well, he let me on the team so I must have done something right" Stefan said.

"You should have seen Stefan today" Elena boasted "Tyler threw a ball right at him and-"

"Yeah, I heard" Bonnie said.

Elena supressed a sigh and glanced at Ryley who seemed to be in a world of her own, staring blankly down at her plate.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"U, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad.." Bonnie trailed off.

"No, about the witches. Bonie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool" Elena said to Stefan.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie muttered.

"Well it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a hustory of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's" Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie said.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah" Bonnie said.

"I would say that's pretty cool" Stefan said.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity" Stefan said.

"Yeah, they are"

The doorbell ringing caused Ryley to jump and bring her back to reality, "I wonder who that could be" Elena said as Ryley made her way to the door. She opened it revealing Caroline and Damon.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert" Caroline said.

Ryley just stared at her with a dumbstruck expression on her face "Hope you don't mind" Damon said.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan growled from beside Ryley. She looked up at him, not in confusion but in bewilderment. Both brother's took notice of the way her expression sat but Stefan kept his eyes on Damon.

"Waiting for Ryley to invite me in"

Ryley's eyes then shot back to Damon, now she was confused. She didn't know if she should...

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I'm being polite and waiting for Ryley to invite me in" Damon smiled.

"Yeah come on-"

"No, no, no. he can't uh, he can't stay. Can you Damon?" Stefan said quickly confusing everybody but Damon.

"Get in here" Caroline said.

"We're just finishing up" Stefan said.

"It's fine just come on in" Elena said as she went back into the dining room and Damon brushed past both Ryley and Stefan, and he walked into the hall and turned.

"You have a beautiful home Ryley" He said.

She didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to say to him.

**Later **

They were sitting in the living room now, Bonnie and Ryley sitting on one chair, and Damon, Caroline, Stefan and Elena sitting on each of the couches.

"I cannot believe that Mr. tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you...go for it" Caroline nodded.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it" Damon said. Ryley noticed the looks both brother sent each other, though nobody else did.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines" Caroline said.

"I'll work with her, she'll get it" Bonnie nodded.

"I guess we can put her in the back"

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleading type Elena" Damon said.

"Oh, it's just cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean she's just going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun, she and Ryley used to be way more fun" Caroline said her eyes landing on the older brunette, who's green orbs were narrowed and she was throwing her a death glare, if only looks could kill "And I say that with complete sensitivity"

"I'm sorry girls" Damon said "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost everyone we care cared about die"

"We don't need to get into that Damon" Stefan tried not to hiss.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to was bring up them...mmm" Damon hummed.

Ryley patted Bonnie's leg and Bonnie moved so she could get up off the chair, she moved into the kitchen and began putting the dishes away. She put them in the dishwasher and waited.

"One more?" A voice said and she gasped, turning around to see Damon smiling at her.

"Thanks" She said going to take it from him and she dropped it, luckily though Damon caught it before it shattered. "Good catch" She laughed, though the laugh was forced.

"I like you. You know how to laugh...your sister...she seems to make my brother smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time" He said.

"Earlier. You said them...who did you mean?" Ryley asked.

"Katherine and Ryana" Damon said.

"How did they die?" Ryley questioned turning her back, Damon watched her carefully.

"I'm not sure how Ryana died, but Katherine died in a fire" he said "Tragic fire"

"You don't know how Ryana died?"

"I'm not sure if she did...she just...didn't come back" Damon told her, his eyes searching her face.

"Oh.."

"mhm"

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department, she was strange, she liked to laugh" He said, his eyes gleaming but burning into hers at the same time "She told me things that nobody would ever know.."

"What about Katherine?"

"Katherine...hmm...well she was very complicated and selfish, at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive" Damon said.

"So which one of you dated Katherine first?" Ryley asked.

"Nicely deduced ask Stefan though. I'm sure his answers differs from mine" Damon said with a shrug.

"Would you like to figure out what ever happened to Ryana?" Ryley asked.

Damon chewed his bottom lip thinking "I'm sure she's perfectly fine wherever she is" Damon said.

"You loved her didn't you?"

Damon stared at her, not sure what to say but looked away. "How would you know that? Have you been in love?"

"Not that I know of" Ryley said making a face and sitting on the stool across from him.

"Then how do you know I loved her?" He asked.

"Your eyes give you away" She said "They sparkle"

"Sparkle?"

"Mhm" She hummed nodding after folding a dish towel.

"Really?" HE asked.

"Yeah" She said not meeting his eyes "You love somebody, and when they're your whole world...all you can think about is that person...and my best friend, she's engaged, when she talks about him her eyes sparkle...or when my dad spoke about my mom when she wasn't around"

He stared at her, his eyebrows furrowing and she finally met his eyes.

"I'm sorry" She said and his face fell "You lost someone too..."

"Hey" Elena said coming into the kitchen with Bonnie "Need any help"

"Sure, why not?" Damon smirked.

In the living room, Stefan was staring at the scarf around Caroline's neck as she spoke.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand, they were each other's first. You know like from the sandbox" Caroline nodded.

"That's a really nice scarf" Stefan pointed out.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new" She said.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, I can't"

"WHy not? You ok?" He asked digging for answers though he already knew.

"Um...all I know is that I can't take it off"

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked entering the living room.

"I was just commenting on her scarf"

"hmm. Hey you know, um Ryley, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up in the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked.

"For me?" Damon pouted.

"Hmm...I don't think so" Caroline smiled.

Damon compelled her "Go see if Ryley and the girls need help in the kitchen"

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if they need any help in the kitchen" Caroline said.

"great" Damon smiled sarcastically.

Caroline left and Stefan turned to Damon "They are people Damon. She's not a puppet, she doesn't exsist for your amusement..for you to feed on whenever you want to"

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking"

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Ryley again, now it's time for you to go" Stefan said.

"That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with my little Ryley whatever I want to do. Because that is normal to me" Damon said.

**Later**

Ryley was in her bedroom, when the door opened revealing Damon. She smiled and he closed the door, walking over to her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Tonight wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

"No of course not" She said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and leaned down, kissing her lips softly. She hummed but something pinched her lip and she pulled back, seeing the blood on her finger and looked up to see that Damon's face had transformed, dark veins crept up towards his eyes and his fangs showed. He let out a ferocious growl and then quickly let his teeth sink into her neck, as a scream escaped her lips.

Ryley then wrenched up from the bed, sweat again beading her forehead she looked around seeing a crow sitting on the window, she jumped off the bed and slammed her window shut, being seriously freaked out.

* * *

The next night, Ryley was walking around when she bumped into Elena. "Hey!"

"Where did you get that?"

"Stefan" Elena gushed. "He wanted me to give you this"

She looked down to the silver bracelet with with the charms on it "I can't take that!"

"yes. Yes you can. Take it" Elena said grabbing Ryley's wrist and placing it on her wrist and she frowned at her younger sibling but didn't press anymore against it. The two decided it be best if they watched Tanner shout out Stefan, not that Ryley payed any attention, though she noticed Tyler going for her brother.

She quickly and quietly made her way over, and Jeremy struck Tyler across the face. "Jer no!" Ryley shouted as the two began to fight. Vicki was screaming in Ryley's ear, when Jeremy got back up with a bottle, Ryley managed to stop him from hitting Tyler with it, as she heard Stefan. "Hey! He's down enough!"

The glass sliced open Ryley's palm, but she didn't take notice even when it began to sting.

"Jeremy no!" Elena shouted with anger.

"Tyler knock it off!" Matt shouted at Tyler and dragged him off.

"What the hell Jeremy? Put your head up you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine!" He growled.

"Yeah you smell fine" Ryley snapped in response.

"Just stop okay?!" He snarled and took off.

"Oh my god Ryley your hand"

"I'm fine..." Ryley said rolling her eyes "I'll get a bandade or something"

"Ryley are you okay?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine" She nodded and Elena handed her the car keys "I'll be back in a minute"

She turned away from them and walked towards the car, a sudden feeling of dread washing over her. She opened the trunk and rummaged around until she managed to find the bandade. She pulled out, attempting to sort her hand herself but she dropped the bandade, a white hand flashing out and grabbing it.

Ryley froze and looked into the icy blue eyes of Damon. "How did that happen?"

"My brother..he was...he got into a fight" Ryley said.

"Ouch...it looks deep" Damon said.

"it'll be fine. I've had worse" Ryley said chewing her lip.

"Here let me"

"No honestly it's fine-"

"Let me" He said with a smile, taking her hand into his and fixing it up. She stayed perfectly still under his touch and he finished it off, keeping his hand in hers for a moment before Ryley dropped her injured hand to her side.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I'm hiding from Caroline" He said.

"Why?" Not that she could blame him..

"I needed a break, she talks more than I can listen" He said.

"Ah" SHe nodded "She tends to be like that"

"Well she is awfully young"

"Not much younger than you" Ryley said squinting.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture...I think she'd drive me crazy"

"Caroline is annoying...but I've known her since I was young...I mean she used to hang out at my house everyday...and that means something to me" Ryley said her green eyes narrowing.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncombfertable..that's not my intention"

"I think we both know it is your intention" Ryley said.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you"

"oh really?" She scoffed.

"mm-hmm...I see 'em. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me, you see me in a different light" Ryley froze "I bet you even dream about me and I think you and I would be good together and so do you...and right now. You want to kiss me" he said leaning in, compelling her.

Ryley raised her uninjured hand and punched him in the jaw "Who the hell do you think you are?! I am not someone you can just walk into town and throw into bed! I think more of myself and I am not some replacement for either of your two girlfriends! Don't forget that. You know what...just stay away from my sister and stay the hell away from me..you got that?" She snarled angrily and bumped past him.

**Later **

Stefan watched as Matt walked back into the locker rooms "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so "Rah, Rah go team, yeah!" Damon mocked.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you" Stefan said.

"nice trick with Ryley, let me guess vervain in the bracelet? I admit I was a bit surprised,, it's been a while since anybody could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way...it didn't take long last time" Damon said. "Or I could just eat her..."

"No you're not gonna hurt her Damon" Stefan said confidently.

"No?" Damon asked.

"Because deep down inside there is a part of you that loves her, that will always love her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside you, that you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be" Stefan said.

"Who's pretending?" Damon scoffed.

"Then kill me" Stefan said.

"Well, I'm...I'm tempted"

"No. No you're not, you've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive, you're still haunting me. After 145 years Katherine is dead, not that you care much...but Ryley? She doesn't know who you are and that bothers you. And you hate me because you blame me for her never coming back. You torture me because you loved her and you still do" Stefan said "and that my brother is your humanity"

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner said coming out of the locker rooms.

"If that's my humanity...then what's this?" Damon asked and he sped over to Tanner, biting into his neck and draining the blood from him.

"NO!" Stefan cried.

Tanner fell to the ground in a heap and Damon turned to Stefan, but suddenly an erattic heartbeat caught them off guard and they both turned to see Ryley, her pale face frozen with fear but also something else.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Damon smirked glancing at Stefan, he rushed at the girl and just as he was about to put his hands onto her, Stefan growled fiercly and threw his brother back, standing in front of Ryley protectivley.

"I won't let you hurt her Damon...not now. Not ever" Stefan growled.

Damon smirked and looked past him, into the wide green orbs of Ryley, something danced aross his face but he smirked again "We'll see" and with that he was gone. Stefan made sure his brother was gone before turning to look at the eldest Gilbert.

"Ryley?"

"He...just...killed Tanner!" She managed to breathe out. He caught her before her legs gave out from under her and Stefan put his hands on either side of her face and looked at her, making her look back at him.

"Listen to me...you need to calm down okay? Just come with me and everything will be fine-"

"No...No I can't...I can't...this isn't happening" She cried, hot tears rolling under Stefan's thumbs.

"Ryley-"

"Don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you" He said "I won't okay I promise but you need to come with me so I can explain"

"Please just let me go" She cried. "I won't tell anybody please..."

The look on her face would've broken anybody in two and he nodded, she turned and bolted away from him.

* * *

_"The worst thing happened tonight, he almost hurt her...I promised myself then and there that he wouldn't get near her again...that he would never hurt her...but how am I supposed to watch her every second of the day? What's worse was the look on Ryley's face when she started to cry made it hard to bare, I thought there was hope somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love. Only a monster, who must be stopped" _

As Stefan wrote in his diary, Damon stood in Ryley's bedroom, he watched her sleeping, tucked securely away under her covers, there was still tearstains on her pale cheeks and he tilted his head, as one caught his attention as it rolled down her cheek. He caressed her cheek gently, wiping away the hot tear with his thumb and he frowned slightly watching her as her eyes began to flicker.

Ryley's eyes flickered open and she looked over to her window, seeing that it was open, in fear Ryley jumped from the bed and moved over to it, slamming the window shut and staring out. She still couldn't get her head around what had happened tonight and what bothered her the most was...how had she dreamed it before?

But the question was, what happened now?


	5. Family Ties 1

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but my OC Ryley who is faced by Kristen Stewart

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to do the chapters as two parts, as I said on the last chapter it was because I didn't have enough time, so...OH! And I've thought about if I get to season 4..which hopefully I will! I'll be saving some of the beloved characters that die...okay? Just so you guy's know!

**Thank You: **GrapeJuice101, Winxgirl1997, Hayden and Tvdlover87654 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

**A very special thank you to Grapejuice101 for all your help on this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you! **

Ryley's outfits will be on Polyvore so you can check them out :)

Anyway Enjoy..

* * *

**Family Ties Part 1 **

_Ryley woke up and slowly sat up on her bed, rubbing her tired eyes furiously when a noise caught her attention, slowly getting out of bed she made her way to the top of the stairs where she looked over the banister and peered down, a shadow crossed the floor, causing her to freeze. Thinking on her feet, that maybe it was just her brother or her sister, Ryley made her way downstairs and made her way into the kitchen. _

_"Hello? Elena? Jer?" She asked. She tried to turn on the light but it wouldn't come on. What confused her though was that the tv was on. She watched it. _

_"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed yet another victim, Local girl Ryley Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks" _

_"You know what's coming next" A voice said, Ryley whirled to see Damon and she then bolted to the front door. She flung it open and seen Damon again, slamming the door shut. She walked backwards slowly and slipped on something, falling onto her back. She turned her head, her green eyes landing on the dead body of her younger sister, her dead but wide eyed staring back at her, a gasp escaped as she staggered to her feet, realizing it had been blood that she'd slipped on. She turned to go back to the kitchen only to be grabbed by Damon, his fangs sinking into her neck, as a scream filled the air..._

Stefan gasped and wrenched up, the sweat beading his forehead. He blinked a few times but then a voice caught him off guard.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get inside your head just now? You realluy need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon.." Damon said.

Stefan got up quickly and threw a knife at his brother in a fit of rage, hitting him in the stomach, Damon stared down at it before pulling it out.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach anner and all those people" Damon shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan hissed.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls"

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay for a while. And I'm having just way too much fun here with you and Ryley"

"Can't touch her...and now she knows.."

"Well that's your problem. Besides the vervain only keeps me out of her head, maybe that's not my targert. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching abilit to listen to Taylor Swift" Damon said.

"She seen what you were, she's never gonna be able to look at you again" Stefan said. "I mean why would she? You're a monster"

Somthing stirred in Damon and he stabbed Stefan in the stomach with the knife, it hurt Stefan a lot more than it had Damon and he fell to the ground with a groan.

"This is John Varvatos dude. Dick move"

Stefan removed the knife.

_"The Real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster, without becoming one myself?" _

**_Gilbert House _**

Ryley rolled over on her bed, she hadn't slept at all since waking up. Had she dreamed what happened with Tanner? Had it all just been some horrible, outragous dream? She got up from her bed, throwing the purple covers off her and she stared at the window, eyeing it before moving to the door and leaving her bedroom.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen to see her Aunt throwing stuff at the television.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket"

"What are you doing?" Ryley asked, her voice thick.

"Him"

"Logan Fell?"

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Didn't your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mysic Falls?"

"Over a guy?"

"What?" Elena asked coming into the kitchen.

"Jenna left Mystic Falls because of him" Ryley said, pointing at the screen.

"The news guy?" Elena questioned.

"Yes" Jenna scowled. "Logan "Scum" Fell"

"Oh no way, you and him? He's cute"

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him" Jenna frowned.

"What are you doing with that?" Ryley asked.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display"

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked.

"Actually it was great-great Grandma Mary's wedding ring" Ryley pointed out.

"How much do you think this stuff if worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked leaning over Ryley, who slapped his hand away and shoved him.

"You're not allowed to find out" She said.

"This stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away"

"But giving it away on eBay is better?" Ryley snorted.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy"

The doorbell rang, Elena was too busy arguing with Jeremy to get it, so Ryley got up and went to the door and answered it, almost choking.

"Ryley" Stefan said.

"Elena" She called.

"Ryley please-" Stefan began.

"Oh Hi" Elena said as she came out of the kitchen, with a smile.

"Hi" He smiled, Ryley threw him a death glare before going back into the kitchen.

Ryley felt severely uncomfertable knowing that her sister was with Stefan and it made her annoyed.

**Caroline's House **

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue" Damon told the blonde.

"I don't like the blue" Caroline whined.

"Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date-"

"You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner"

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled. It's very important I be there. Please take me" Damon compelled her.

"You should come to the founder's party with me" Caroline said.

"Not if you're wearing that dress. What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped"

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't"

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it"

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked.

"Because I live in the real world, where Vampire's burn in the sun" Damon said.

"Yeah but you go in the sun"

"I have a ring. It protects me. Long story"

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" Caroline asked.

"It's more complicated tha that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then ffed on a hman's it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong" Damon said and grabbed Caroline, and began kissing her neck.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be"

"Yes, I can be sweet"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Mm-hmm. But not yet"

"Why not?"

"Because there's something I need you to do for me" Damon said.

"Anything"

"How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Oh, I'm excellent" Caroline said.

"Mmm" Damon said, kissing her again.

* * *

Ryley handed the Lockwoods their drinks, gave them a smile.

"Ryley, have you got all the stuff ready for tonight?"

"Oh, uh Elena is dealing with that Mrs. Lockwood" Ryley smiled.

"Okay thank you dear"

"No problem"

She went to walk up to the bar when Stefan stopped her "Ryley can we talk?"

"I'm busy" She said trying to move past him.

"What happened last night Ryley...it was a mistake okay?"

"No. It's not okay. There are people going around here thinking the animal that killed Tanner is gone and out of their lives but it's not. The monster is your brother. I'm only gonna ask you once. WHAT. ARE. YOU"

He sighed looking around cautiously, before looking back into Ryley's green orbs "I'm a vampire"

She glared "Stay away from me and stay away from my sister" She growled out.

"Ryley I'm trying to protect you both, okay? I promise, I wouldn't let anything hurt you. Ever"

She stared at him for a minute before raising an eyebrow "And Damon?"

"I'm gonna deal with him"

"How"

"If I tell you...will you be able to keep it to yourself?"

"Who would believe me?" She asked rolling her eyes "So this plan...how are you going to get rid of him?"

* * *

**so that's part 1, I'll get part 2 up tomorrow! **


	6. Family Ties 2

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but my OC Ryley who is faced by Kristen Stewart

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to do the chapters as two parts, as I said on the last chapter it was because I didn't have enough time, so...OH! And I've thought about if I get to season 4..which hopefully I will! I'll be saving some of the beloved characters that die...okay? Just so you guy's know!

**Thank You: **Winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Tvdlover87654, Hayden and JacobandBritanyBlackForever for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

**A very special thank you to Grapejuice101 for all your help on this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you! **

Ryley's outfits will be on Polyvore so you can check them out :)

Anyway Enjoy..

* * *

**Family Ties 2 **

When Ryley had gone into the house, Bonnie had been whining about not having a date for the Founder's thing, later that night. Even though Ryley had said she didn't want to go, she decided to agree to go with Bonnie. She finished off her hair and went into Elena's room.

"OOh very nice" Bonnie commented on the cream dress Ryley was wearing with the little black bow belt.

"Thanks" Ryley's cheeks flushed.

"Okay..Delicate flower vs. Naughty Vixen?" Bonnie asked.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?"

"Look at you getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish"

"I am...ish. Tonight's gonna be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door" Elena said.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night"

"Bonnie, out with it"

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it get's back to Damon that she squealed"

"She's still with Damon?" Ryley hissed. Both girls then giving her a funny look.

"Yeah...why?" Bonnie asked.

She shrugged as she sat on the bed, crossing her leg over. "Okay, apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story"

"Uh-huh" Elena nodded.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues"

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to break them up. He manipulated Katherine. Filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon and he drove Ryana away"

"That's bullshit" Ryley said folding her arms. "Damon's a liar"

"That does sound like a one person's side to the story meaing Damon's"

"I just wanted you to know"

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business"

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business"

"Stefan is none of those things" Elena said.

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"I can read people. He's not" Ryley said.

**Boarding House **

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan demanded.

"It's only fitting. We were at the first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves"

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it that Elena and Ryley have a good time. My goodness I've driven you to drink" Damon said, mocking shock.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do besides go about living my life?" Stefan sighed.

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?"

**Gilbert House **

Elena's phone began to ring, and she answered it "Hello? Hi Mrs Lockwood, What do you mean? Is it? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check...mm-hmmm. I will find it and I will bring it. Ok. Bye" Elena said.

"What?" Ryley asked as Elena stomped out of the room.

**Boarding House **

"It's cool not growing old" Damon said "I like being the eternal stud"

"Yes, being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness"

"You cracked a funny Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her"

"My happiness was short lived. As you well know"

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her, the night you dropped her off. I was waiting just inside, you were such a gentleman. Gave her a kiss on the cheek, and what she really wanted was...Oh well. Here's to history repeating it'self huh?"

"Why were you even bothering with Katherine? Huh? You weren't interested in her Damon. The only reason you took interest was because you were in pain"

"Ah..." Damon shrugged "I wouldn't say that Stef"

"Then what? Because you wanted to make me miserable?"

"Possibly"

"Yeah well, I doubt Ryley will even look at you so you can't hurt her"

"Ryley's mine, brother. I can hurt her if I want"

Stefan sighed again and looked away, Damon put the glass to his lips but then smelt the vervain and tipped it over, "I admire your effort Stefan, pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me but I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do...and Little Ryley will be there...hmmm"

* * *

Ryley and Bonnie made it to the Lockwood's Mansion and got out of the car, seeing Caroline.

"Oh my god! You two look amazing!" Caroline grinned.

"Thanks" Bonnie smiled.

"Oh..here's Damon"

That was when Damon appeared, and he smiled brightly at the two girls his eyes lingering on Ryley.

"Damon, say hello" Caroline gushed.

"Hello, Bonnie. Ryley"

"Will you please excuse me? I have to go find my sister and her boyfriend"

"Ryley aren't you going to say hello?"

"No thank you" She replied, stomping away from them and entering the Lockwood mansion.

Ryley didn't find her sister, but she ended up looking at her parents wedding rings when her sister and Stefan appeared.

"Your parents?" Stefan asked.

"There's a lot of history here" Elena said. "Oh look"

She moved over to the other things and seen the first registry "The Founding Families welcomes you to the inaugaural founder's council celebration, wow look it's the original guest registry. Look at all these fimilar names-Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? and Stefan, Salvatore?" Elena asked.

Ryley looked to Stefan and Stefan looked back at her and he nodded that was until a voice interuppted them. Making the hairs on Ryley's body stand up on end.

"The Original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually"

"We dopn't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan said.

Ryley refused to turn around, she continued to stare at the other things around.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me"

"mm-mmm"

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, uh..."

"Go find someone else to dance with you Caroline...I'm sure they're are plenty of takers" Ryley said throwing the blonde a sarcastic smile.

"I want to dance with Stefan"

"I want you to go away but we don't always get what we want" Ryley replied. Elena nudged her and she gave a "What?" look.

"Please Elena?"

"I don't really dance" Stefan replied.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbu, the moonwalk. He does it all" Damon said.

"You wouldn't mind, Elena would you?"

"It's up to Stefan"

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for answer" Caroline said.

"No of course not" Ryley grumbled under her breath.

"Will you stop it" Elena hissed.

"No"

"I'm going to get a drink"

"Whatever" Ryley said waving dissmissivly at her sister.

"I wanted to apologioze to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you"  
"Why are you still here?" Ryley demanded, not looking at him.

"I wanted to apologize"

"There's no apology in the world that could make me even want to look at you. You killed Tanner"

"Did anybody like him?"

"True. But that isn't the point. You killed someone in cold blood and then tried to attack me"

"I wouldn't have actually hurt you"

"No?"

"No. It was to prove a point to my brother"

"And what point was that?"

"That doesn't need to be said, but on the other hand. I wanted to apologize for my actions"

"Yeah..fine whatever"

"Are you always this...pensive?"

"I'm standing next to a fucking vampire" She hissed "I can do and act however I want"

"Hmm" he hummed.

"Why are you even trying to talk to me? I don't get it...go talk to some other pretty girl" She said rolling her eyes.

"I happen to find you very attractive, if that's the problem Miss Ryley"

She froze, her head turning slightly so she could see him. "Go away"

"I'd like to share something with you if you don't mind"

"What would that be"

"Stefan and I are the way we are due to the two women we lost"

"That's not my problem, or my sister's"

"Ah, I know that. But usually a woman comes into it all...doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't know" Ryley said making a face.

"We lost them, which is why we act this way...why I act this way. I punish him"

"Why"

"I believe you remember Ryana"

"Yes"

"He forced her away..."

"How do you know it wasn't you?"

He flinched, which Ryley took notice of "I'm not sure...I blame Stefan subconcsiously, it's not somehting I can make go away"  
"I get it okay? You loved her. But you can't come into this town and take your broken heart-"

"Broken heart?" He laughed.

She stared at him for a minute, thinking for even a moment there was something there. Obviously not.

"You know what? Screw you. Just stay away from my family and stay away from me" She turned on her heel and walked off in the other direction.

Ryley ended up watching her sister and Stefan dance, and she smiled, not noticing the set of narrowed blue eyes on her...

* * *

Ryley pushed her way into the bathroom's to see Caroline already there with Elena.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"What is what?" Ryley asked.

Elena pointed to Caroline "Hmmm?" Caroline hummed as Elena lifted up her scarf "Don't!"

"Oh god, Caroline what happened?"

"Nothing okay?!"

"That is not nothing! Did somebody do that to you?"

"No, ok, nothing. It just...my mom would kill me-"

"Did Damon hurt you?"

Ryley turned on her heel, and out of the bathrooms and as she walked to the back door she seen him. "Are you out of your friggin mind? You jackass!" She growled, hitting him in the chest. He stared down at her, confused. "Why are you hurting Caroline?! She might be annoying but come on..you are a friggin dick, I hope Stefan stakes you or something beca-"

He grabbed her hand, tightly to calm her down and to shut her up "If you keep talking. I'll hurt you"

"Take your hands off me before I scream" She growled "I'll scream, I mean it"

He didn't remove his hand and glared down at her "No you won't"

She finally managed to rip her hand from his grip "I hope you burn in the worst parts of hell" She growled.

She stormed out past him and down the steps, intending on finding Stefan. "When exactly are you going to get rid of him Stefan?" She demanded when she found him.

"Ryley you need to cal-"

"Don't dare tell me to calm down, you said you had a plan"  
"And I do...just give it time"

"What? So he can kill Caroline?"

"He won't kill her okay? I promise...just go back inside and-"

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon" Elena said appearing, looking right at Stefan. She moved so she couldn't see Ryley.

"You better do something Stefan" Ryley muttered as she turned on her heel and began walking.

Just as Ryley walked across the grass, a muffled sound caught her attention and she turned her head, seeing Damon and Caroline, his face buried into the side of her neck. Her eyes widened "Oh my god" She gasped, she took her heels off and left them lying as she half ran across the grass towards the blonde who had now collapsed next to the raven headed vampire. "Caroline!" She said as she got to her. She fell to her knees next to her, brushing the blonde hair out of her face.

Something grabbed her leg and she turned, seeing Damon's hand. "Get off me" She said slapping his hand away.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. But Stefan did" She said she turned back to Caroline and she didn't know where it came from, but something brushed against her neck just before it was pulled away and she whipped her head around, seeing Stefan holding Damon down.

"I couldn't spike your drink...so I spiked hers" HE said and then they were gone.

"Caroline, Caroline? Can you hear me?"

"Oh my god..." Elena's voice said and Caroline sat up, brushing her backside off.

"Are you ok?" Ryley asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine"

"Caroline, what happened?"

"I'm fine"

"No, you're shaking-what?" Elena began.  
"I'm fine!" Caroline snapped.

She then began to cry "Caroline, come here, come here" Elena said and she hugged her friend.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Stefan and Zach locked Damon in the cellar "I did what I had to do...to protect Elena and Ryley, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls"

**Gilbert House **

Ryley was asleep on the bed, muttering and mumbling as she tossed from side to side.

_"Miss Ryley...would it be wrong to admit my feelings for you?" _

_"I-What"_

_"I'm in love with you" Damon told her. _

_"You can't be in love with me..." _

_"But I am" _

_she stared at him in surprise "Damon-" _

_"You're leaving again?!" _

_Ryley was then no longer with Damon but she was somewhere else. Somewhere dark. _

_"Hello?" _

_"I wondered when you would show up" _

_She turned, seeing Damon sitting in the corner of a cellar. "Where am I?" _

_"The Salvatore cellar...I'm locked up..thanks to you" _

_"Your own fault" _

_"I was doing what was natural to me...like this" _

_His face changed and he then pounced at her..._

Ryley bolted upwards, panting. She frowned to herself...why the hell did that feel so real?

* * *

**Okay so that's that. More chaps tomorrow! **

**Anyway I wanted to say...so This Ryana...isn't real...Ryley's not a doppelganger guy's...I'll just tell you, she's a seer which she can see the future and the past but she can also dream time travel as if she's just dreaming but she isn't lol...so it's actually her, Damon's talking about not someone else. Okay? Haha. **

**Anyway, so I was thinking do you guy's think she should be adopted or do you think she should be a Gilbert? I'm not really sure what to do with her lol**

**And another thing...when do you think Damon and Ryley should get together? I'm leaving it up to you...if you could tell me a specific episode...instead of just either saying Season 2 or season 3...it would be helpful because then I could base them getting together around that certain one..THANK YOU! **

**Please don't forget to tell me what you think and your answers to my questions! It would mean a lot, thanks**

**Okay? love you guy's! **


	7. You're undead to me

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but my OC Ryley who is faced by Kristen Stewart

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to do the chapters as two parts, as I said on the last chapter it was because I didn't have enough time, so...OH! And I've thought about if I get to season 4..which hopefully I will! I'll be saving some of the beloved characters that die...okay? Just so you guy's know!

**Thank You: **Winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Tvdlover87654, Hayden and JacobandBritanyBlackForever for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.

**A very special thank you to Grapejuice101 for all your help on this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you! **

Ryley's outfits will be on Polyvore so you can check them out :)

Anyway Enjoy..

* * *

**You're Undead To Me**

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked, his voice croaky and dry.

"Won't be needing it anymore" Stefan deadpanned.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days"

"What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than punish them" Stefan explained.

"You know what will happen if I don't...feed on blood" Damon coughed.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever"

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon asked.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt and then in 50 years we can reevaluate"

"I'm stronger than you think" Damon warned weakly.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. It didn't have to be this way"

**Gilbert House **

Elena walked down the stairs into the kitchen seeing her Aunt and her older sister.

"Jenna! Are you two aware of what's going on upstairs?"

"Uh-huh" Jenna nodded.

Ryley shrugged "Yep"

"And you have no objection?"

"I would rather he found a way to be sneakier about it" Ryley muttered.

"Yeah, he could be craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh and just so you two know , I won't be home for dinner"

"Oh so you're going out with him?" Ryley asked.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. Have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked the younger sister.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days"

"You've not called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope. Not going to either"

"And you're ok with everything?"

"No I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whos world stops because of some guy"

"That's my girl" Ryley said taking a drink of coffee.

"Ok then" Jenna nodded.

"I'll be fine" Elena said.

* * *

Ryley was on the phone to Stefan "SO what? You've gotten rid of him?"

"No. Not exactly"

"But he can't get out of whereever it is that he is?"

"No, he can't get out. He's awake but he's weak, it's probably best nobody comes to the Boarding house"

"I want to talk to him Stefan"

"I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be, especially around you"

"I don't know what that means Stefan"

"It means you shouldn't come here"

"Stefan, I want to talk to him, it's nothing bad...I won't let him out or anything...I just want to speak to him"

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing better to do" She said sarcastically "Because I want to know some things"

"And you can't ask me"

"N-no. I need to ask him"

Stefan sighed "Well, you better hurry up and come over...I'm going to see Elena"

"You might just want to get her a bunch of flowers"

"I know, I know"

"I'll be right there"

Ryley hung up and grabbed her keys, heading out the front door and down to her car. She got in and began driving, and she drove to the boarding house. Seeing Zach leaving, he gave her a small wave before his car disappeared. Ryley got out to be greeted by Stefan.

"I'll be fine" She said.

"Are you sure-"

"Stefan, just show me where he is"

"Okay" He sighed and she followed him in and down into the cellar. He stopped. "He's in there, be careful. Anything happens call me"

"I'll be fine"

"Don't let him out"

"I won't. Just go to school"

Stefan rolled his eyes and disappeared, Ryley moved and peeked through the bars, knowing that this was ridiculous. She stared in, seeing him huddeled in the corner.

"I wondered when you'd show up" He told her and she froze. "I can smell you, and you smell delicious" his voice croaky and dry.

She almost...almost felt bad for him. "I can't say I feel bad for you, Damon"

"I didn't ask for you to feel bad for me"

"Good because I don't"

"Ouch" He grumbled, his head lolling to the side and his eyes staring right at her. "Why have you blessed me with your presence"

"I wanted to ask something"

"I don't think you're entitled to ask questions"

"I think I am" She growled back. "I want to know why I'm dreaming about you all the time"

He just stared at her, not saying anything. His eyes tracing her face, well the outlines of her. Her smell was radiating to him and he just wanted to be closer...to.. feel the softness of her skin, and the taste the iron of her blo- She cut his thoughts off.

"Why won't you tell me?" She demanded.

"I don't know how to answer it"

"You do, you're doing it aren't you? With some strange dream power thing. I want you to stop"

"I'm not doing anything"

"They only started happening when you got into town!"

"It's not me" He growled back. "I hope you realize that I could be over at the door and kill you"

"So do it"

He stared at her, in disbelief. He couldn't understand why she was being so brave.

"Won't you just tell me why?! I want it to stop"

"I can't tell you anything you don't already know. I don't know why you're dreaming about me...I don't much care either"

She shook her head "You're unbelievable"

"I'm just telling you the truth"

_"I'm in love with you Miss Ryley" _

She turned, seeing him next to her. His eyes lingering on her face, he was in his funny outfit again, his hair was curly and he looked fresh faced, young.

"You're in love with me?"

"What?" Damon asked, noticing her face was turned and she wasn't even looking at him. Who was she talking to?

_"Yes, I'm in love with you. I want you to stay with me" _

She stared at the 1864 Damon and he shimmered and disappeared, Damon took this oppertunity to scare her. So he sped at the door, his hand going through and he grabbed her by the throat. She let out a scream, trying to pry his fingers away from her skin.

_"He won't hurt you. Not really" _

"Let me go!"

"Let me out"

"NO!"

_"He can't hurt you, not you Miss Ryley" _

From the corner of Ryley's eyes she could see 1864 Stefan, he was frowning. _"Tell him you love him" _

"Tell him I what?!"

"Let me out Ryley, you know you want to"

_"He'll let you go if you tell him you love him" _

"Let me out Ryley"

"No!" She wasn't sure who she was shouting at. 1864 Stefan or the Damon she didn't like. She dug her fingernails into his hands and it must've hurt him because he let go. Ryley staggered back, her back hitting the wall. Damon began coughing and spluttering. "Goodbye Damon"

"Wait-" He coughed but she ignored him, and she took off.

* * *

Ryley went into the grill, seeing her sister brush out past her and seeing Stefan left standing.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine"

"Your neck-"

"It's fine"

"Did he-"

"He didn't get out"

"I was going to ask if he hurt you"

"No. What's wrong with Elena?"

"She thinks I'm hiding something"

"Oh...you are" She said

"I know that" He sighed.

"Come on"

She took him back to the house and they went in, she told him what to make her for dinner. Jeremy came in.

"What's going on"

"Elena's mad at Stefan and he wants to make it right. So...I'm fixing it"

"OH can I help?"

Ryley raised her eyebrows "You want to help?"

"Sure...I can get all the stuff ready"

"o-Kay then" Ryley said eyeing him suspciously.

"Okay so her favourite is chicken parmesan" Jeremy said.

"Okay" Stefan nodded.

"There's all the stuff..you start making it and we'll go get her"

Jeremy took out of the kitchen and Stefan stopped Ryley before she could go anywhere.

"Are you okay? Did Damon-"

"He didn't Stefan. I promise" She said nodding and with that she left the kitchen and headed upstairs just as Elena was leaving her room.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing"

"There's food on the table" Ryley said going into her room.

* * *

_"I want you to have this Miss Ryley" Damon told her. _

_He put his hand out and she stared at it, unsure. He sighed, taking her hand in his and placing it in her hand. He let her hand go and smiled, obviously telling her to open up her hand. She opened it, seeing a long chain with three little charms on the bottom. She stared at it. _

_"It's for you" _

_"I can't take this" She whispered. Her heart hurt. _

_"Of course you can, I want you to take it and I want you to keep it" _

_She stared at it, the little charms, the heart, the cross and the anchor on the chain were beautiful. _

_"What's it for?" _

_"I'm not sure, it's mine...I remember the one you pointed out the first time we met" _

_She looked up at him, seeing the chain around his neck was gone. She flushed pink, not sure how to take what was going on. She seen him come closer and he took it from her and she looked up at him. He put his hands around her neck and put it on, his face lingering near hers. _

_"I'll see you next time you come back" He said sadly. _

_She looked up into his icy blue eyes before he disappeared and there was just blackness. _

Ryley opened her eyes, and looked around, the night shining in on her and she sighed, rolling over when something began digging into her neck. She sat up, switching her lamp on and she looked down, gasping. There was the little necklace that Damon had given her in her dream.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"I didn't think you could hurt her"

"I didn't touch her" Damon coughed.

"I seen the marks on her neck Damon, you grabbed her"

"Whatever you say, brother"

"I thought you loved her"

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you" Damon stated.

"Not particularly"

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing can come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are"

"The beauty of you in there and me out here...is that I can walk away"

* * *

The next day Ryley had thrown on a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt to go to the stupid thing with her sister. She didn't want to go but she'd been forced into it. She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes the lingering on the necklace. She didn't know if she should take it off or not.

She shook herself and turned, walking out of her room and going out of the house and towards her car. When she got there, everything had already started and she seen her sister with Stefan and she got out.

"You came" Elena said.

"I said I would" Ryley rolled her eyes.

"Ok...I'll be two minutes"

"Where did you get that?" Stefan asked and Ryley stared at him.

"WHat?"

"That"

She looked down, at the necklace and she shrugged. He wouldn't believe her..."I don't know..it was on my desk"

He stared at her, his eyebrows raising for a minute before he shrugged.

"Why? Do you recognise it?"

"I...uh...my mother used to have one..just like it"

Ryley almost choked "Y-your mother?"  
"Yes. Damon kept it"

She stared at him, her eyes searching his face, she didn't want to believe what she was hearing. "Oh" She said.

Elena came back and smiled at the two of them, both giving her a smile in return.

"Oh there's Jenna" Ryley said before taking off, her sister shouting on her. She ignored her and kept walking.

Ryley made her way back to her car when she noticed that the two had moved away from it and she quickly ushered her feet back to where it was and got in and started the car. She began driving and drove away from the school, not sure where she was going, but the car ended up taking her to the boarding house.

She didn't think anybody else was in, so she called out. Not hearing anyone, she went in and went down into the cellar and looked straight through to where Damon was.

"Why are you here?"

"Why did you give me this?" She asked.

"Give you what?" He asked.

She held up the necklace that she'd taken off so he could see it. "Stefan told me it belonged to your mother and you kept it"

"I didn't give you it"

"You did. You're a liar"

"I didn't"

"You did!"

"I'll tell you on one condition"

"What?"

"let me out"

"No way in hell! Why did you give me this?"

"I didn't give you anything?! WHy would I!"

"You're a liar!"

"Believe what ever you want"

"Damon? Damon? Damon?!" A voice said, Ryley's head whipped around as she shoved the necklace into her pocket and the blonde appeared around the corner. Ryley's eyes widened as she seen Caroline.

"Caroline?"

"Oh my god, what is this? How did I know he was here?"

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badl. let me out of here"

"No Caroline"Ryley said shaking her head "Don't"  
"You bit me" Caroline said to him.

"You liked it.."

"No you didn't Care, come on let's go"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things? But in different ways?"

"I don't know let's just go-" Ryley began.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do"

"She's not gonna do anything" Ryley said.

"Caroline open the door, you're gonna open the door"

Ryley grabbed her "He'll kill us both Caroline"

"I need to open the door"

"No...Caroline don't!" Ryley said but she'd opened the door.

"No! No! Get out of here! Both of you go! Run! Run!"

The two girls began running, Ryley shoving Caroline in front of her. "Go! Caroline! GO!"

The two began running faster and they managed to fling the door open and get out. "Get in the car Caroline, now" Ryley said and Caroline ran over to the car. She got in and Ryley looked through the mirror seeing Damon move out of the way of the sun..did that mean that Zach...was dead?

She put her foot down and began driving, fast away from the boarding house. She dropped Caroline off and called Stefan.

"Ryley, have you seen E-"

"He got out!" She shouted "Caroline let him out!"

"He got out?!"

"He got out Stefan! He got out!"

Ryley stopped the car outside her house and went to rush in when Elena walked out, seeing her.

"I gotta go" Stefan said and hung up.

"Where are you going?" Ryley asked, trying to hide her panic.

"The boarding house"

"No-no, no, no...no. come inside"

"I need to see Stefan!"

"Elena!"

"I have to go see Stefan!" she said and ran past her.

"Elena!"

* * *

**So I'm gonna have a Poll up soon enough for you all to take for this story. Set You Free will be going on a short Hatius due to me wanting to work on this, but I'll get it updated as soon as I can okay? Don't hate me. **

**OKay so I've figured out a lot for this story thanks to GrapeJuice101, she's amazing! I wouldn't have done half of the things with this if it wasn't for her. So, yeah. There's going to be a lot of background with Damon and Ryley than you guy's think haha. She will be adopted but that's just going to be apart of the whole thing with her childhood. **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! **


End file.
